Patience for Things That Take Time
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: What if Frankenstein had gone missing for 800 years instead of Rai? (This story was a joint effort between me and Olivier Mira who can be found on Archive of Our Own.)


Frankenstein couldn't shake that odd feeling he was getting about the conversation he had just had with Roctis. Something was off. Why would he bring up the human wars, anyway? It wasn't like Frankenstein would be allowed to leave Lukedonia to go and fix the situation. If he were to do so, who would look after his Master in his absence?

Feeling a tug through their bond, he quickly prepared tea and headed up to greet Raizel.

"Master, are you lonely? Muzaka left faster than expected."

His Master did not reply. Frankenstein hadn't really expected him to. He poured Raizel his tea before passing the cup to him and leaving the pot on the trolley.

"Master, where is Muzaka now?"

"The northern mountains."

That was where the war was headed. _Should I inform Master? No, it would be better if I went to check it out myself._ If it had to do with humans, Raizel just might use his power and Frankenstein could not let that happen.

"Master, I promised Ragar that I would train today. May I have permission to remove the seal?"

Raizel turned from his window. "Frankenstein, I give you permission to break the seal binding your power."

"Thank you, Master."

Frankenstein swept into a bow before exiting the room.

The broken bridge had just come into sight when Frankenstein felt him.

"There you are, Ragar."

"Frankenstein, are you planning on leaving?"

"No, I was waiting for you, so that you might accompany me on a trip as an escort. I need to find Lord Muzaka. I got news from Roctis that he was staying where the human war is raging."

"Why would you need to look into that?"

"His behavior was suspicious. I don't like loose ends. Roctis mentioned this for a reason. I want to know why."

Ragar did not reply, but simply followed close behind.

Taking two small steps, Frankenstein jumped across the bridge, drawing on a little Dark Energy to increase his speed. He glanced back at Ragar, glad it was him, as most of the Nobles would have had trouble keeping up.

The journey took only a few hours. As they approached, Frankenstein let his instincts guide him. Dark Spear had begun to hum, a sure sign that something was happening.

Ragar disappeared just as Frankenstein caught sight of four dead human soldiers. There was a young girl taking on another, and charging in on a horse was… a werewolf. The werewolf lifted his crossbow, took aim and fired.

Ragar snatched up the girl a moment later, but the bolt had struck her in the shoulder. Frankenstein wasted no time in summoning Dark Spear and impaling the werewolf, grinning at the wolf's scream as he was being devoured.

Once the last traces were gone, Frankenstein turned toward Ragar.

"Give her to me and see if you can find out what is going on. There is no reason for soldiers to be this high in the mountains."

Frankenstein's full attention fell onto the girl. That wound would be fatal for a human, but if his instincts were correct, she had werewolf blood. And not that of just any werewolf, but that of Lord Muzaka himself.

Frankenstein surmised that removing the crossbow bolt might cause the girl to bleed out during transport. So instead, using a little power, he formed strips of bandages and circled the bolt before wrapping the bandages around her.

A growl from nearby had Frankenstein looking up, already knowing that it was Muzaka.

"What are you doing to her, Frankenstein?"

"Trying to save her."

Muzaka's rage seemed to grow as he looked around.

"Humans did this."

"A were…"

Frankenstein's words were cut off as Muzaka let out a roar. The Werewolf Lord hesitated a moment, giving the girl an agonized look. Frankenstein tried again.

"Muzaka, listen –"

"Take her to your Master. He will keep her safe. I will see to these filthy humans!"

Muzaka left before Frankenstein could say any more. He glanced down at the girl in his arms and then in the direction that Muzaka had left. _I need to go after him, but she will die if I leave her._

"Frankenstein, do I need to go after him?" Ragar was already in running position. Never had Frankenstein been happier to have a Kertia as an ally.

"No, I will go. This is a human matter. You will be unable to step in without forcing Master's hand. Take this girl to Master and tell the Lord that this was planned. There are traitors among the Nobles, one of them being Roctis. And the Lord had better find them before Master does, or I will kill them myself."

Frankenstein hated to force his Master to do another awakening, but he knew that Raizel would expend even more power fighting against Muzaka. The girl was gently taken from his hands and a moment later, they were gone.

Frankenstein wasted no time in chasing after Muzaka. The sole advantage was that the wolf seemed to be confused, probably due to his warring instincts: on the one hand, to stay close to the girl, on the other, to hunt down and murder those that hurt her.

Muzaka was close to a human village when Frankenstein managed to catch up. Landing in front of him, his eyes flashed with a violet glare.

"Lord Muzaka. You need to stop this."

But Muzaka's eyes held nothing but rage and blood lust. Frankenstein knew that whatever he said at this point would be of no consequence.

"It was your kind who did this! If you're going to protect them, then you will have to go down as well!" Muzaka growled as he lunged.

Drawing out the Dark Spear, Frankenstein dodged, his eyes running over the huge crater produced by Muzaka's strike. _I will have to be careful not to take a full-on hit._ He surmised that he might be able to afford a glancing blow, but it would be better to avoid it if possible.

Muzaka struck again and this time Frankenstein dodged, shooting spikes and aiming for joints. Muzaka didn't bother to dodge and Frankenstein just barely kept the smirk off his face. At this rate, he would only need to keep his own levels in check and just continue causing nerve damage, a little at a time.

Muzaka kept coming, seeming to get more and more livid with each near miss. His right leg faltered with the next attack and Frankenstein used Dark Spear to slice off his forearm, just below the joint.

He roared, catching Frankenstein with a glancing blow from his other arm. Frankenstein felt his ribs crack with the force, but he pushed the pain aside. He had had worse before and if he didn't fight on, he was certain that Muzaka would kill him.

Muzaka charged again, seemingly not even noticing that his arm hadn't grown back yet. Frankenstein struck again using the Dark Spear spikes to hold Muzaka in place before charging.

Muzaka broke free just as Frankenstein stabbed the Dark Spear into his right leg. The wolf's fist connected with Frankenstein's left side once more, slamming him into the ground. The feeling of multiple bones fracturing and his already broken ribs piercing his lungs made Frankenstein's vision go black for a moment. _Not good._

Despite the searing pain, he quickly regained consciousness and pulled back the Dark Spear. Muzaka had multiple deep cuts tainted with the Dark Spear's energy. His leg looked the worst, but even that was surely to recover quickly. While the wolf was temporarily out of commission, Frankenstein thought he had better get moving before Muzaka's powerful regen had a chance to kick in.

Pushing himself to his feet sent agony through Frankenstein, but he forced himself to move. There was no doubt in his mind that Ragar would be back, most likely with the Lord in tow, so he was convinced that he just needed to buy some more time.

Thinking along these lines, he quickly turned and headed for the village. As he drew closer, he could smell the blood and hear the screams. This was the werewolves' fault.

Frankenstein still had the Dark Spear out, so the first person he saw that was attacking civilians got eaten without a second thought.

'We curse you!'

Pushing back the Dark Spear's thoughts, Frankenstein continued and wasn't surprised to find more werewolves. Luckily, most of them were on about the same level as the Central Knights, so they posed not even the slightest challenge, even considering the poor condition Frankenstein was in.

'Let us out!'

'Join us.'

A pulse of power confirmed that there were no more werewolves and that the attacking soldiers were starting to retreat.

 _ **'Frankenstein.'**_

His Master's voice through his mind made him freeze.

 _'Master.'_

 _ **'Do you need me to come assist you?'**_

Frankenstein hesitated. He could sense his Master's worry through their bond. There was no hiding what bad shape he was in. But Muzaka was Raizel's friend. His Master didn't need this grief. Frankenstein could handle it. He was sure he could.

 _'No, Master. Ragar should be here soon.'_

A brief frisson of fear passed through Frankenstein as he sensed Raizel's hesitancy on the other end of their bond, but he had other things to worry about right now. His hand came up, catching the blade heading straight for him. At this point he wasn't sure if it had been aimed at him or if he had merely walked in front of it. _Doesn't matter. Just have to keep moving._

But that was getting to be harder and harder. He stabbed Dark Spear through his next attacker and managed a smile as they vanished. Then his vision blurred, his hand coming to rest on a nearby wall to keep him on his feet. Pulling Dark Spear all the way in, he placed both hands on the wall as he broke into a coughing fit. Blood covered his lower face and the wall as his lungs tried to get rid of the fluid build-up.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Frankenstein used his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood from his face before turning to the man whom he had just saved.

"Just doing my job. You better go hide."

"You should come with me."

Just as he was about to protest, the world seemed to shift and Frankenstein was falling. The man caught him before he hit the ground.

"Here, let me help you."

They stumbled their way through the wreckage, taking far longer than they should have. Frankenstein's body was shaking by the time they got to where they were going.

"You live here."

"Yes."

Looking up, an enormous stained glass window sprawled out above him. He must have been hallucinating, for he could have sworn the Saint in the window had glowing red eyes.

 _Bloody hell, I just rescued the village priest._

Frankenstein had to stop right outside and cough again. Less blood came up this time as his regeneration had started working on his lungs first. But he had still lost too much blood. It was going to take at least a month to heal from this.

 _If only I had been able to upgrade my regeneration. I had been so close, but then Master banned me from experimenting…_

Frankenstein's legs collapsed, sending him sprawling onto the ground. His head was ringing and he was beginning to feel so cold. He needed to sleep, but he worried that just might get him killed.

The warmth of his contracted power came forth, making the Dark Spear hiss. That warmth spread around Frankenstein and then he was in the dark. But somehow, in this darkness, he felt profoundly safe. That made no sense.

His eyelids closed and then there was nothing.

 _ **'Frankenstein...?'**_

There was no answer.

* * *

It was the first time Muzaka awoke to a still-healing body. The wounds that Frankenstein had inflicted burned as if they were resisting his healing.

 _That bloody human got in my way._

"Uncle Muzaka."

Arms came around him and he buried his face in Ashleen's neck. He pulled her as close as he could while still missing a hand, breathing in her familiar scent and feeling the familiar power within her. A power that was too strong... but that was a problem for another day. For right now, he just needed to keep her close. She felt like home.

Muzaka's eyes opened and he perceived the others around him. They were in Raizel's mansion and he could tell that the Noblesse was not alone: the Lord of Nobles was present as well.

"Uncle, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I will heal."

Ashleen pulled back and then sat down next to Raizel. His friend looked pale, almost sickly. What had happened to him?

"Raizel has healed your daughter." The Lord spoke up from the couch across from Raizel. "I believe you owe him your gratitude."

That pesky Lord had been a lot easier to ignore when he stayed quiet. But Muzaka smiled at Raizel, feeling his heart ache at what it must have cost his friend.

"Thank you, Raizel. Where is your human? I believe I owe him thanks as well."

Raizel flinched under the wolf's gaze before turning away.

"Frankenstein has not yet returned."

 _How could that be, if they had found me…_ Frankenstein couldn't have been very far away. He would have been in no condition to go too far.

Another presence flickered into the room and Muzaka turned slightly to see a tall blonde Noble.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Lord," he said, bowing to each in turn.

"What news do you bring for me, Ragar?"

"I have been unable to find Frankenstein. I have scanned the area around the human village, but I could not sense him. Nor did I find him in the area where the fight took place. He seems to have vanished."

Raizel stood up then and so did the Lord.

"Raizel, you cannot go out yet. That peacock will have my head if you do not rest. I will send Ragar back out, along with Gejutel."

Raizel looked torn between listening and heading out anyway.

"Why are you only sending those two? What about your Knights?" Muzaka asked, feeling a bit of his rage returning. Was Frankenstein not worth it to the Lord due to his human status? Muzaka may have had issues with humans, but he did not like this.

"Frankenstein and the Knights do not get along. I am more than confident in my Family leaders."

The red-eyed Lord turned back to Ragar.

"Go find Gejutel and take him with you on your search"

"Yes, My Lord."

And the next moment the Noble leader was gone.

* * *

 _800 years later_

Muzaka, Raizel and Ashleen were heading back to where it had all started 800 years ago. Traveling with these two companions had been interesting for Muzaka. Raizel always seemed to have trouble re-adapting to the human world whenever he spent too long away from it. Though he did have the advantage of being able to pick up their languages within hours of arriving. Muzaka couldn't understand how that task came so easily to him, but opening doors proved to be a significant challenge. He himself solved this problem the easy way: just kick the door in. Simple.

Shortly after their journey began, they had received some good news. The Lord had sentenced six nobles - five of them being family leaders - into eternal sleep for causing harm to the humans.

This was good news for two reasons. One was that those who had planned to hurt Ashleen and Frankenstein had been dealt with. The other was that this neatly evened out the Werewolf/Noble ratio. Muzaka had taken out a number of his own clan members as punishment for interfering with humans, so restoring the balance had been necessary. Hopefully now things would return to some semblance of normal.

As the tiny village came into sight, Muzaka heard Ashleen gasp, amazed. It was quite something. The entire village was a sea of white and blue. Even Muzaka himself was charmed by it.

The townspeople were friendly, although everyone seemed to be eyeing Raizel. It had happened everywhere they went. Humans just seemed to have a hard time trying to process what he was, his look was so striking.

Suddenly Raizel froze, his crimson eyes glowing before he was gone in a dash of movement that the humans wouldn't have seen. Muzaka was quick to follow a moment later.

* * *

Raizel sensed it: the brush of his own power. It was very faint, yet unmistakable.

Without hesitation he dashed towards it, ignoring everyone else. If there was even a chance that this could lead to Frankenstein, he didn't want to lose it. The doors which barred the entrance were quickly pulled back as he rushed into the room. There, lying across the floor at the front of the room, was his own coffin. No wonder he hadn't been able to get a reading from Frankenstein.

Another flick of power and the lid was off, allowing Raizel to gaze upon his Bonded for the first time in 800 years.

His eyes widened at Frankenstein's appearance. Old blood covered him. His clothes were torn and he had wasted away to almost a skeleton covered in skin. Leaning down, Raizel ran his hand ever so gently down Frankenstein's cheek, feeling the bone so easily through his skin. He felt his heart clench. _I have taken too long to find him._

Frankenstein's blue eyes flickered open and his lips curled up into a small smile.

' _Master, do I look that bad?'_

The anguish must have shown on Raizel's face.

' _ **Frankenstein.'**_

Raizel didn't want to overwhelm him with a huge outpouring of emotion when he was in such a fragile state, but it was difficult. _My beautiful Bonded. At last._

' _ **May I carry you?'**_

Frankenstein moved his head in the tiniest of nods.

Ever so gently Raizel slid his hand beneath him and tucked him into his chest. His power rose once more, clothing Frankenstein in fresh, thin clothes, as he had started to shiver.

"Raizel."

Turning, the Noblesse saw Muzaka's wide eyes gazing over his Bonded.

"Raizel, we need to get him back to your place. You head there and I'll go get Ashleen and meet you there."

He gave a nod of agreement to Muzaka before starting the journey back to Lukedonia, keeping low to the ground so as to avoid jolting Frankenstein. _If it wasn't for the strong hum of power I can feel, I would have thought he was dead. I have taken too long. Much too long._

' _Master, don't worry. I will be fine. I just need to get some food in me. I'll be back to full health within a month.'_

Raizel had to smile despite his heavy heart. Same old Frankenstein. Persistent and self-denying as ever.

' _ **You should sleep, my Bonded.'**_

' _I have done nothing but sleep for a long time. How long has it been?'_

' _ **800 years.'**_

There was a pregnant pause. Raizel felt a cascade of intense feelings tumbling through Frankenstein, but he didn't press him.

' _800 years. Master, I… It must have been your coffin that kept me alive. Thank you, Master.'_

Silence fell as they crossed the bridge. Ragar appeared the moment they landed on the island.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, you found him."

Raizel nodded, not pausing in his hurry to get to the mansion. Ragar got there a second before him, opening the front door and then the door to Frankenstein's room.

Fortunately, Kertias think quickly. Ragar knew where Frankenstein's room was and he had taken the initiative to keep this room clean when he wasn't out searching for Frankenstein. Raizel was very grateful for this, as the last thing he wanted to do right now was to lay Frankenstein down on a bed that was dusty.

Pulling the covers back, he gently placed his Bonded down. He then tucked him in and moved the pillows around when he made to sit up. Blue eyes frowned as they gazed around before giving a small nod in satisfaction.

"Ragar," Frankenstein rasped out.

The Kertia family leader appeared next to the bed a glass of water in his hand. He held out the glass. When Frankenstein's hands began to shake trying to hold it, he brought it to his friend's lips.

They were all quiet as Frankenstein took small sips. When the glass was taken away, Frankenstein grinned up at Ragar in thanks. Had it been any other Noble, Frankenstein might have sent him from the room, but over the years, Ragar had become someone whom he could rely on. A friend of sorts.

"Do you think I will be able to challenge the Lord of Nobles now that I have beaten the Werewolf Lord?" Frankenstein asked without hesitation. Raizel couldn't decide whether he was happy that Frankenstein was back to his old tricks or… something else.

"Do you wish me to put in the request for you?" Ragar asked, taking it in stride.

"With the length of time you Nobles typically take to get anything done, you may as well put in the request now. By the time you finish your official royal paperwork, I'll be in tip-top shape."

"I will be sure to put in the request as soon as I am able. Now as much as it has been a pleasure to see you once more Frankenstein, I will need to go and get supplies for you."

"I will see you for a spar in a few weeks then."

"That would be most acceptable."

Raizel watched him go, noticing his own grip tightening protectively on Frankenstein's thin shoulder.

* * *

Frankenstein glared at the werewolf as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom. Muzaka now knew better than to try to enter, since the last time he tried walking straight in, Frankenstein had stabbed him straight through the chest with a Dark Spear spike. His Master had appeared a second later and given Muzaka such a look that the werewolf had vacated the room without a word.

It had been three days since Frankenstein had woken up and this damned werewolf was getting on his last nerve.

"Muzaka, I do not need nor want you here. Go and keep Master company."

He knew the mutt felt guilty about his condition, but Frankenstein was a scientist and a doctor. He knew better than anyone what he was capable of doing. To prove his point, he climbed from the bed and headed to the door.

Muzaka stepped aside, not wanting a challenge, knowing quite well that Raizel wouldn't like it. He followed at a distance as Frankenstein headed for the kitchen.

"Muzaka, you are acting like a puppy. Following me around as if I am your Master."

"I don't have a Master, but you do. Should I go tell him that you have left your room again?" Muzaka was grinning his stupid grin. _Damn that wolf._

"I am more than capable of doing minor tasks."

Frankenstein felt like stabbing him. The only reason he held back was that he knew if he used the Dark Spear, his Master was sure to come and give him that look, and that would made him feel guilty about leaving his bed again.

Ignoring the werewolf, he stocked the fire before adding more wood. His arms burned with the strain of lifting the wood, but he knew that he needed to keep at it if he were going to recover.

Once there was a roaring fire, he placed the kettle over the flame and filled it with water. Next he moved from the kitchen and out the back door to the rabbit run. Ragar must have fixed it up and stocked it on his first day back.

Reaching in and pulling out a plump one, he snapped its neck with quick hands so it didn't have time to struggle before heading back inside. When the rabbit and vegetable stew was done, he dished it up into four bowls. Placing three of them on a tray, along with three cups and a teapot, he turned to Muzaka.

"Take this up to Master and make sure he eats with you."

"Are you not eating with us?"

"No, I'm content to eat down here."

In fact, he was feeling weary and the fire's warmth felt nice.

Turning his gaze away from Muzaka, he sat down and started eating. Muzaka soon left, taking the tray with him. The moment he left, Frankenstein moved his bowl from in front of him and slumped forward onto the table. His plan for today was to stay in the kitchen and rest a bit, consuming a small meal every hour, while letting his modified body work through all the food.

"Frankenstein."

His head whipped up and his tired blue eyes locked onto Raizel's concerned crimson. Automatically he stood, which left him fighting to keep his eyes focused as the world spun from the sudden movement.

"Master, w-was there something you needed?"

' _ **You should be resting.'**_

"I was just resting down here for a bit."

Raizel let out a sigh, the one that said that Frankenstein was being difficult. Then his head was spinning and he was suddenly in his Master's arms.

"Master, I will be fine down here."

His Master did not reply, just walked from the room with Frankenstein in his arms.

 _Why are they all treating me like a child? I am not sick; I am just malnourished. Why is this so hard to understand?_

Once Frankenstein was tucked into bed, Raizel gave him a look that commanded him to stay there before he left the room. Frankenstein let out a breath before closing his eyes. He supposed he might as well get an hour's rest.

An hour later he awoke feeling a little better, but also ravenous. Slipping from bed, he made his way slowly to the kitchen once more. His bowl was still on the table, so he emptied it out, then washed it before getting himself some more rabbit stew.

He wasn't even halfway through when he heard a sigh followed by his name. Glancing up, he saw his Master in the doorway.

"Master, I am just having something to eat and then I will go back to bed."

Instead of saying anything Raizel took the spot opposite Frankenstein and gazed around the kitchen. Frankenstein refrained from sighing and started eating. If it were anyone else, he would be mad at them for this mollycoddling. But he could not begrudge his Master.

No sooner had Frankenstein finished then he was whisked away to his room. The change this time was that instead of tucking him in, Raizel climbed in beside him.

"Master?"

"Frankenstein." Raizel propped up several pillows so they could lay comfortably facing each other. "You keep disobeying me and leaving this bed."

"Master, it was only to the kitchen and back. It will not set back my recovery."

Crimson eyes narrowed at him. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

"No, Master." _Not ever. How could I argue with the one I owe my life to?_

' _ **Frankenstein.'**_

Raizel reached out and caught Frankenstein's hands in his.

' _ **I know you have been aggravated that I have insisted that you rest.'**_

"Master…"

Frankenstein started fidgeting, looking down. Raizel squeezed his hands until their eyes met once more.

' _ **I know you like to do everything in a flash, like lightning. I know you want to be right back to where you were and that it frustrates you that you cannot.'**_

It was true. Frankenstein did want to be back to where he was. It was exasperating for him not to be able to do what he wanted and needed to do. What was the current state of the world? How had things progressed while he was sleeping? Was his Master in danger? He loved Raizel dearly, but he knew how disconnected he could be from the rest of the world. Frankenstein needed to get back out there and start looking under rocks for potential threats as soon as possible. He couldn't let a little thing like malnourishment slow him down. His body didn't matter. His Master mattered. His Master always came first. Always…

"Frankenstein." Raizel's red eyes were bleeding earnestness. "I want you to be back to your old self, too. But…" He looked down at Frankenstein's hands in his, still thin and frail.

Frankenstein turned his head away, ashamed. Raizel moved closer, gently reaching out to touch Frankenstein's face.

' _ **May I show you?'**_

Frankenstein looked questioningly at his Master, but he understood when Raizel gently bit into one of his own long, thin fingers, causing it to drip red blood, then silently touched it to Frankenstein's lips.

Immediately Frankenstein was transported far, far away. He was standing on a freezing cold mountaintop, the only living creature for miles and miles, as it was nearly too high to sustain life. But the pain of the biting cold was nothing compared to the crippling ache in his heart, the raw agony of loneliness. _I've lost him. I've lost him and I have no one to blame but myself._

Frankenstein gave a start when he realized what he was seeing. Raizel had searched across the entirety of the world for him: over frozen arctic glaciers, through scorching hot deserts, to places strange and uninhabitable, places Frankenstein himself had never seen. He watched both in fascination and in horror as his Master swam to the bottom of the sea to consult with the fearful creatures who dwell there in the deep. He sought out hidden beings in caves under mountains, more ancient even than the Noblesse himself, which astounded Frankenstein. To all of these frightful beings he brought the same question: "Have you seen my Bonded? He is beautiful, but he is tricksy, and I fear that I have lost him forever."

These dark creatures often demanded a price and Raizel gave it. He gave priceless treasures, he gave untold secrets. He even gave his own life blood and energy. Anything, anything to bring him one step closer to his lost beloved. Myths and legends sprung up across the land of a sad, red-eyed Saint who roamed the countryside at night like a ghost, searching, always searching. If you came across him, he might give you a blessing if you pointed him in the right direction. But most often, he simply wandered, alone, listless, lost, as if he had spent so long searching that he had become lost himself.

The hardest part to bear was the penetrating ache, the deep wound of sadness, a sorrow so vast it seemed bottomless. It was as if his Master had left a dark trail of blood wherever he went, bleeding bright red grief for all those he had lost over the centuries. It was a heartrending feeling, and the idea that he had caused his Master to feel this way… Frankenstein was completely overwhelmed.

As the vision faded, he stared at Raizel with a tearstained face. "Master. I… I had no idea." _I have hurt him. I have hurt him terribly._

' _ **Frankenstein. I did not show you this to cause you pain.'**_

Raizel pulled Frankenstein close to him, holding him carefully. Frankenstein clung to his Master, burying his face in his chest, trembling. His thoughts were jumbled, incoherent, but he sent the message along their bond over and over again: _'sorry sorry sorry sorry so sorry so so sorry…!'_

' _ **Frankenstein. It's okay.'**_

' _it's not it's not it's not it's not'_

' _ **Shhhhh. It's okay. Breathe.'**_

Raizel pulled Frankenstein directly on top of him, wrapping his arms securely around him while still being cautious. He then took slow, deliberate breaths, one after the other, so that Frankenstein could feel the rising and falling of his chest underneath him. Frankenstein shuddered, focusing on the air moving in and out of his Master's lungs along with the reassuring sound of his unceasing heartbeat. Every time Frankenstein started to stir, Raizel tightened his hold on him, encouraging him to keep still.

But Frankenstein's thoughts were still rushing like white water rapids.

' _Master. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't…'_

' _ **Frankenstein.'**_

Raizel gently shifted his Bonded so that they were side by side once more.

' _ **Look at me.'**_

Frankenstein didn't want to. He was ashamed, but he forced himself to meet his Master's eyes. He saw nothing but compassion there, which somehow only made him feel worse.

' _ **All those things I did for you. All those places I searched. I would do it all again.'**_

"M-Master…" Frankenstein's breath hitched.

Raizel cupped his Bonded's face in his hands. "Frankenstein. You are worth it to me."

Frankenstein sniffed, stifling a sob. Raizel gently swept his thumbs across Frankenstein's cheeks, brushing away tears.

' _ **Frankenstein. I know you don't believe it. But it's true. I love you. I will always come find you. Always.'**_

The weight on Frankenstein's heart was so heavy, he feared it would collapse. He didn't deserve any of this. He was foolish; he was reckless. He had caused his Master an incalculable amount of pain. This fact hurt him so deeply that he almost couldn't stand it. It was as if his insides had been carved out with a serrated knife and he was left hollow, bleeding all over the very one he loved the most.

' _Master. I'm not…'_

' _ **Frankenstein. You are.'**_

Raizel kissed him then, for the first time since his return. For a moment, time stood still. The world dissolved and there was nothing but the sensation of his Master's lips on his own. If only it could stay like this… just like this.

' _ **It can, my love.'**_

They pulled apart gently, their foreheads still touching.

' _ **You've come back to me. Frankenstein. We can do anything. Together. All I need you to do is to stay with me. Stay with me and let me look after you, as you once did for me. And when you are well again, we will take care of each other.'**_

Frankenstein's eyes filled with tears once again. His Master had grown so much in the time he was asleep. Why was his Master so good to him? He buried his face in Raizel's soft white shirt, feeling so overwhelmed by what he was hearing and by the intensity of the love that his Master was sending him.

' _ **And if you wish to, after you are well again, we can travel. Anything you desire. We could even settle down with the humans for a few decades. Just…'**_

Frankenstein raised his head. _Yes, Master?_

Raizel's eyes were so kind, yet at the same time, pleading. Frankenstein almost couldn't look at him. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Please let me take care of you. Please stop fighting it. I…" Here he pressed his face close to Frankenstein's and let out the tiniest of shudders, his breath hitching ever so slightly. _**'I cannot bear it. Please.'**_

'Yes, Master. I promise. I'm s–'

' _ **Shhhh. It's okay. It's all right. Just rest now.'**_

Raizel cradled his Bonded in his arms, running a delicate hand through his soft blonde hair. Frankenstein's breathing evened out as exhaustion finally overtook him.

* * *

It was hard, especially at first, for Frankenstein to curb his self-denial instincts and allow himself to be taken care of. But Raizel was adamant. He refused to let Frankenstein out of his sight and insisted on carrying him up and down the stairs, allowing him to move about only to prepare food for himself and to slowly start taking short walks outside.

Although Frankenstein had initially disliked having to stumble through the garden, embarrassed at what he perceived to be his lack of progress, he soon came to cherish these times spent walking arm in arm with his Master. Thinking back, he couldn't remember another time when they had been allowed to just _be,_ without any agenda except to enjoy the afternoon sun and to help Frankenstein get better.

He had begrudgingly sent Muzaka out on a reconnaissance mission to make sure there weren't any glaring enemy plots developing, and Frankenstein had to be satisfied with that. For the moment, things were blessedly quiet. Raizel asked him the names of all the spring flowers that were just beginning to peek through the snow. Frankenstein knew his Master wouldn't remember them, that he was just trying to distract Frankenstein from his discomfort. But that was okay.

He didn't even mind when Raizel gently but firmly lead him back toward the house after he felt the first twinge of real pain. At the beginning he had tried to argue, but he was immediately met with a concerned crimson gaze that froze the words before they escaped his lips. _It doesn't matter. My impatience doesn't matter. I can't hurt Master again. I won't._

The truth was, although he was ashamed to admit it, even to himself… he found that there was just something nice about being taken care of in this way. Frankenstein had always looked out for himself, fought for himself, taken care of himself. Then he had taken care of his Master. He wasn't at all used to someone paying close attention to his own needs.

But these days, if his brow furrowed slightly, Raizel was there to smooth it. He felt guilty about it at first, but… there was something about just being witnessed in his day to day struggles that was healing in a way that had nothing to do with his physical recovery. Frankenstein used to spend most of his time trying to hide his perpetual anxiety from his Master. Of course, he knew that Raizel was aware of his general state of mind, but in the past, it didn't come up unless there was something important or dangerous happening.

Now though, if Frankenstein accidentally burned himself pouring hot water for tea, like today – he absolutely refused to let his Master make his own tea and on that point he would not budge – before his frustration could find a foothold, there were gentle hands on top of his.

"Let me see."

"It's nothing, Master."

But he could already feel Raizel's broad chest against his back, his chin pressing softly into the crook of his neck. "It's not nothing. You're hurting. Let me see."

"But Master, your tea will be-"

"Shhhhhh. I don't care about the tea. I care about you."

Frankenstein gave up and allowed himself to be ministered to. Raizel had taken to speaking out loud more often rather than using mental communication. He must have noticed the calming effect this had on Frankenstein. It was true: Frankenstein loved the sound of his Master's voice. At times like these, when Raizel knew that something had upset him, he would press their bodies together just like this and start gently humming. It was just barely audible, but Frankenstein could feel its deep vibration all through his body and he found it incredibly soothing. He relaxed into his Master's embrace, breathing deeply.

* * *

The surprising thing about all of this to Frankenstein was that this process actually helped him heal more quickly. In six months he was pretty much back to his old self. It would take an actual battle to test whether he was one hundred percent recovered, but strangely, he wasn't all that eager to fight. Sparring with Muzaka was enough for him right now. When enemies appeared, he would deal with them then.

For now, he only wanted to meet his Master in the garden. But Raizel was late and Frankenstein was beginning to worry. First, he was concerned that he might have gotten lost. Raizel had suddenly decided to take a trip yesterday, but when Frankenstein had offered to go with him, he declined. Frankenstein had sent Ragar after him as a precautionary measure, but they should have been back by now. And secondly, there was a little part of Frankenstein that was worried that these lazy days in the garden were soon to be gone for good. After all, he was fully recuperated now, so there was not really a need. They had been going through the motions, but maybe his Master no longer wished to continue this practice? The thought sent a pang through Frankenstein's heart, but Raizel had already done so much for him, he couldn't expect his Master to baby him forever.

' _ **You are worrying already, aren't you.'**_

The thought came through very clearly, so his Master must be close at hand.

' _I'm sorry, Master, but you do not often go on trips, so...'_

Just then there was a whoosh of cold air and Raizel landed right in front of Frankenstein. He was smiling and his cheeks were quite rosy. Frankenstein looked up in surprise as his Master wrapped something wonderfully warm and soft around his neck. "You have been cold on our garden walks. And I know that you love things that are soft. So I brought you this."

It was an incredibly lovely scarf in a deep shade of purple and it was just about the softest thing Frankenstein had ever felt. The way it moved against his skin was amazing. "Master! Where did this come from?"

"It comes from goats."

Frankenstein blinked. He noticed that Raizel was wearing an identical scarf to his own, only in crimson. "From… goats?"

"Yes, goats with long hair. I met them in my travels. Some very nice people take this hair from goats and make it into clothing."

"Master…" Frankenstein hesitated. "Where do these nice people live?"

"Where the mountains turn colors."

Colored mountains… _The Himalayas?_ "Master! You… you went all the way to India?"

Raizel looked pensive. "I think so?"

"To Kashmir. These are cashmere scarves. From cashmere goats."

"Do you not like them?" Raizel's smile faltered a little.

"Master!" Frankenstein pulled Raizel into his arms using his lovely new outlandish purchase as leverage. He kissed both of his cherry-red cheeks and his cold nose, too, before landing on his lips and then pressing their faces close together for warmth. "I love them. But you really didn't have to go thousands of miles to get them…!"

"But Frankenstein. You are picky about everything that touches your skin. I know this. And I remembered how soft and warm the blankets were in the village with the long-haired goats. I was lost in the colored mountains and I fell asleep in the snow and woke up underneath something as soft as a cloud. I wanted you to feel it too, so I…"

He stopped. Frankenstein had pulled away, biting his quivering lip.

' _ **Frankenstein. What is it?'**_

' _You… fell asleep in the snow. In the mountains. All alone.'_

They would hit him, at times, all at once, waves of grief like this. Although he had somewhat come to terms with his 800 year absence, there were times when he still felt terribly guilty for causing his Master so much pain.

Raizel proceeded to wrap both scarves around Frankenstein and then wrap his arms around him as well. _**'Hmmmmm. But I'm not alone now. And I wasn't alone then, either. Kind people found me and wrapped me in softness. Just like I'm wrapping you.'**_

Frankenstein rested his head on his Master's shoulder. It wasn't easy: none of this was. But he wasn't going to give up. He refused to end up in a position again which resulted in him leaving Raizel alone. It didn't matter how much effort it took. He would not abandon his Master again.

"Come, let us have our walk." Raizel took Frankenstein's hand in his, gently leading him forward. "I know that you sent Ragar to make sure that I didn't get lost so that we would have time to take a walk before tea. Did you prune the roses yet? Show me."

Frankenstein smiled. _No, it wasn't easy. But as long as we are side by side, I can face the world._


End file.
